Jedi Archives File 172 - A New Old Threat
by scottivan
Summary: My 2nd attempt at a short story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at writing a short story. This time, for inspiration,  
I have once again used YouTube. Specifically, the "Star Wars The Old Republic:  
Galactic Timeline Records 1-12" posted by GreyJedi91. I love the format.  
Master Gnost-Dural used the term "BTC" in the above mentioned report.  
So have I, except I used "ATC" for After the Treaty of Coruscant.  
He also used the galactic standard calendar, with 12 months.  
Please feel free to offer any suggestions or comments. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jedi Archives File #172-01  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 01, Day 01

Greetings. I am Jedi Master Gnost-Dural, Keeper of the Jedi Archives. It is with  
extreme urgency that I update the Jedi Council, regarding a very troubling  
revelation about the shared history between the jedi order, and our ancient  
enemy; the sith empire.

Several hundred years ago, the sith emperor known as Vitiate travelled to the  
deep core planet of Tython, the birth place of the jedi order. Upon landing,  
he soon discovered what little remained, of the ancient order known as the  
Je'daii. While extremely weakened due to the "Force Wars" which resulted  
in the separation of the light side from the dark side, the ancient Je'daii order  
still had several hundred followers.

Upon discovering the remaining Je'daii, he used the powers of the dark side  
to subdue and control the Je'daii, binding them to his will. He then led them to  
the planet of Zakuul in the unknown regions of the galaxy. Once there, he  
combined them with a sentient droid army known as the Eternal Fleet, as well as  
the local population. They were then renamed the Eternal Empire of the Zakuul.

Today, we find ourselves involved in a struggle, with the same Eternal Empire.  
There is an old saying; the enemy of my enemy is my friend. To some degree,  
there may be a truth to this saying. I have my doubts, however.

For the moment, the Republic enjoys a truce with our enemy, the sith empire,  
led by their new Empress named Acina. Empress Acina seems to be more cunning  
than Emperor Vitiate was. Currently, they are at war with the Eternal Empire.  
Hence the temporary truce with them.

The Republic may now share a common enemy with the sith empire. However,  
we should not, under any circumstances, be willing to completely trust them.  
I will explain in my next scheduled report.

END TRANSMISSION


	2. Chapter 2

Jedi Archives File #172-02  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 01, Day 15

Republic Strategic Information Service (SIS) operatives recently uncovered  
mounting evidence, that suggests that the sith empire were involved in the  
recent assassination, of then-SIS Director Marcus Trant. Evidence shows that  
Director Trant was murdered on the orders of Empress Acina, by her new  
"Empire's Wrath" Darth Malgus. SIS Deputy Director Theron Shan was named  
as his replacement. As I have worked with the grand master's son before,  
I can attest to his incredible skill level. I have no doubt that he will preform  
beyond expectations.

I can't help but wonder what Grand Master Satele Shan would think, of her son  
being named the new director of the Republic Strategic Information Service.  
Probably chuckle at the irony, of having another Shan at the forefront of the  
battle; this time with the sith as our temporary allies.

Speaking of Lord Malgus, SIS Intelligence operatives have yet to learn of his  
whereabouts for the past several years. After his failed attempt at restoring some  
sense of order within the sith empire after the "death" of Emperor Vitiate, one  
possible rumour has him venturing to the Outer Rim. Where he was discovery by  
Prince Arcann and his twin bother Trexan. Once captured, they supposedly froze  
him in carbonite, and presented him to their father, Emperor Valkorion, as a gift.

Another rumour has Empress Acina finding him in the debris of the station where  
he attempted to form his new empire. He was supposedly fitted with advanced  
cybernetics, and now serves Empress Acina, as her Empire's Wrath.  
It is also possible that she found him frozen in carbonite somewhere.

No matter which rumour is true, Lord Malgus remains extremely powerful and  
very dangerous. We should never underestimate him. And neither should  
Empress Acina. He could be hers, and our, downfall.

END TRANSISSION


	3. Chapter 3

Jedi Archives File #172-03  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 02, Day 01

I have to give credit to the new director of the Republic SIS, Theron Shan.  
In the short time in which he has been in his new position, he has managed  
to improve their efficiency. He has obtained new "assets" within the Eternal  
Empire. Republic SIS operatives can now track every movement of not only  
Emperor Valkorion, but his son Prince Arcann as well. Congratulations to the  
new director and his staff.

Speaking of his staff, his new Deputy Director is an interesting character.  
Mr. Shan talked his old contact within the Old Tion Brotherhood, Teff'ith,  
into joining him. He gave her his old job as Deputy Director. I guess that  
the pay must be too good to pass up. Like the old saying goes; money talks.

While we continue our struggle against the Eternal Empire, we must never  
forget our old adversaries, the sith empire. While there is, at times, some  
joint military operations with our new temporary allies, we cannot afford  
to completely trust them. They appear to be fighting us, as much as they  
fight the Eternal Empire. I will expand upon my next scheduled report.

END TRANSMISSION


	4. Chapter 4

Jedi Archives File #172-04  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 02, Day 15

There is another old saying; we have met the enemy, and they is us.  
This appears to be very true of the current situation, in which we find  
ourselves entangled in. How is it that the Republic Senate, as well as  
the jedi order, can enter into a temporary truce with our ancient enemies,  
while ignoring the death and bloodshed caused be the sith? This is  
completely unacceptable. Are they willfully blind? We cannot fight a war  
on two fronts, and expect to win. Not as our death count continues to rise.

On a more personal note, I must apologize to Grand Master Satele Shan.  
It was not my intention to question your authority. I did not mean any  
disrespect towards neither you nor the jedi order. I am now, and always  
will be, proud to be called a jedi. For thousands of years, the jedi order  
has guarded the peace, justice, and freedom of the galaxy. The force be  
willing, they will be around for more millennia.

Anyway, I have been given a new assignment. I am being sent to the  
planet Ossus, in the Outer Rim Territories. Once there, I will assist in  
establishing a jedi outpost and colony. I must admit, I am looking forward  
to the challenge. I will be leaving in three days. I will re-establish contact  
upon my arrival on Ossus.

END TRANSMISSION


	5. Chapter 5

Jedi Archives File #172-05  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 03, Day 01

I arrived safely on Ossus. The accommodations are adequate.  
I start this afternoon. I'm amazed at what has been built here  
so far. The construction crews have done an outstanding job.  
They need me to oversee the construction of the library. I guess  
they figured that a archives/records keeper was qualified.

Our defense fleet from the Republic's military arrived recently.  
The military was kind enough to supply us with two Republic  
battle cruisers, and twenty X-Wing Starfighters. I hope that we  
don't have to make use of them. Unfortunately, we most lkely will.

I read the SIS security file on the sith empire's commander at this  
outpost, Darth Malora. Formerly apprenticed to Lord Renning.  
Highly decorated within the sith empire. Twice she was awarded the  
sith empire's highest honour, the Ranken Medal of Valor. In addition,  
she is one of only three non-sith purebloods to be made a member of  
the prestigious Order of Ragnos. The others being the legendary  
Darth Marr, and the aforementioned new "Empress's Wrath" Darth Malgus.  
I will have to closely watch Darth Malora.

END TRANSMISSION


	6. Chapter 6

Jedi Archives Files #172-06  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 03, Day 15

We lost two of the X-Wing Fighters today. At least we can take some  
comfort that the two pilots are one with the force. At least we lost  
them for a good cause: we took out one of the sith empire's feared  
BSX-5 Dreadnaughts. This is a perfect example, of the sith fighting  
against us, even as we are supposed to be allies against the  
Eternal Empire. The Dreadnaught initial bombardment of our  
encampment cost us the lives of seventy five people. This from our  
allies? We can't afford these losses.

Our fine cryptologists intercepted an communication intended for  
Prince Arcann, from his father, Emperor Valkorion. According to the  
decoded message, his highness is to travel to Korriban next week  
to meet with Empress Acina. What further proof of her betrayal does  
the Republic and jedi council require? While she is supposedly our ally,  
I can't help but hope he is planning to present her with a tomb in the  
famed Valley of the Dark Lords. Perhaps even put her in it.

I met the newly assigned ambassador from the sith empire today.  
I doubt that he likes me.

The construction of our base is near completion, despite the constant  
setbacks caused by the sith.

END TRANSMISSION


	7. Chapter 7

Jedi Archives File #172-07  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 04, Day 01

I received a holo call from SIS Director Theron Shan. He gave me a  
unique mission. I guess that since I helped him several years ago  
eliminating the threat that the Ascendant Spear represented, he felt  
that he could call upon me again. Who am I to argue with Grand Master  
Satele Shan's son?

He wants me to get close to Darth Malora, and scan her door access card  
and retina scan. I must admit that I am feeling a little anxious. It means  
that once again I will have to use my "Darth Malitiae" persona. I am  
starting to feel sick at the thought. This had better be worth it.

We lost three more of our X-Wing Fighters a few days ago. Courtesy of  
an attack by our supposed allies. We also suffered an attack from the  
Eternal Empire. Sixty three deaths in total. We also temporarily lost our  
communications systems.

END TRANSMISSION


	8. Chapter 8

Jedi Archives File #172-08  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 04, Day 15

I truly hate Darth Malitiae. I feel somewhat "dirty" every time I put on  
his sith robe and mask. Fortunately it is only until I complete my mission.  
However, I still feel the dark side attempting to pull me towards the dark.  
Hopefully, this was the last time he ever sees the light of day.

I obtained the necessary scans for SIS Director Shan. I hope that he finds  
them useful. I must admit that I felt a slight chill down my spine as I met  
with Darth Malora.

SIS did a fantastic job of backstopping Lord Malitiae. According to their  
records, he showed great promise at the Korriban Academy. He was awarded  
many awards and honours.

The Eternal Empire attacked again a few days ago. While there was serious  
damage, there was thankfully no deaths. Only a few flesh wounds.

END TRANSMISSION


	9. Chapter 9

Jedi Archives File #172-09  
Written By: Jedi Master Gnost-Dural  
17 ATC, Month 05, Day 01

We got another supply drop this morning. The Republic Military replaced  
all the X-Wing Fighters we lost, as well as sent us another twenty. They  
will provide us some more much needed fire power. We can't keep losing  
X-Wings.

Our construction is almost complete. Some of the troop living quarters  
are not quite finished yet. They should be complete within the next day  
or two.

Our "temporary" allies also received a supply drop. I hear that their leader,  
Darth Malora, is not very happy about it, either. She despises having  
Empress Acina "spying" on her every move. I heard she sent her new  
"Empire's Wrath" Darth Malgus to keep Lady Maldora in line. I almost  
feel sorry for her. Lord Malgus will not hesitate to kill her, if she dares  
to challenge his authority.

END TRANSMISSION


	10. Chapter 10

Jedi Archives File #172-10  
Written By: Grand Master Satele Shan  
17 ATC, Month 05, Day 15

It is truly ironic, and somewhat fitting, that I must finish the last report  
from Master Gnost-Dural. If we, I, had listed to his warnings about the  
actions of the sith empire, then he might still be with us. Instead, he is  
now one with the force, having been murdered by the aforementioned  
Darth Malgus, the new Empire's Wrath, of Empress Acina.

While we can take comfort from the knowledge that he in now at peace  
in the force, we can perhaps learn from his untimely passing. Master  
Gnost-Dural was correct about one thing; we can no longer afford to  
underestimate our new, temporary allies.

If by chance that Empress Acina ever reads this, know this:  
we WILL be watching you. Very closely.

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
